The field of the invention relates to cooking timers and methods. In particular, the invention is a microcomputer controlled cooking timer and method of utility in the timing of deep fat frying cycles of a plurality of food items according to a presettable timing function at an operational temperature point based on an optimum frying temperature/time curve. The invention automatically senses the temperature of the cooking medium and compensates the timing function to the operational temperature point. A numerical display selectively indicates a countdown of the cooking cycle of at least one of the food items or the shortening temperature. A mode switch also allows for the testing of the fryer heat recovery time while an alternative embodiment can provide a quality control timing function to insure optimum food freshness and salability.
In the past, there have been disclosed various timing devices for use in conjunction with a deep fat frying operation. Earliest versions have included timers built around selectable RC time constants established by mechanically ganged switches applying preset potentiometers in conjunction with a capacitor to various discrete component gates such as a uni-junction transistor. Upon charging to a predetermined point, the gate would controllably operate subsequent circuitry, concluding the timing cycle. Subsequently, there have been disclosed other discrete component timers in which a selected RC time constant is supplied to an oscillator having as a further input the variable resistance of a thermistor probe. The oscillator's output signal, varying as a function of the time constant and sensed temperature, is subsequently applied to a counter for generation of a control signal incrementing to a predetermined count.
In all instances, only discrete component, hard wired, linear circuitry is employed. Selection of an RC timing constant associated with an individual food item to be timed is made by ganged-rotary, or push button switches. These switches have a finite life span and are subject to contamination. They are generally not independently operating, long-life switches. Further, an attendant, usually a younger person with relatively little training, has been accorded no indication of how far the timing cycle has progressed, and was thereby required to attentively watch the operation to an extent obviating the direction of his efforts elsewhere.
Importantly, the timing cycle which varied a preset timing operation according to actual shortening temperature only, was not compensated to adjust the temperature/time curve to a preset operational temperature point. In fact, no device has hitherto disclosed a presettable operational temperature point. Further, previous timers which have included a temperature probe have accorded the operator no provision for accurately indicating the actual shortening temperature. As a result, no provision for a test of fry pot recovery time has been possible for prior units not having accurate timing and temperature indicators.
Most significantly, no prior device has utilized state of the art microcomputer controlled operation having the accuracy and dependability of digital logic with the concommitant flexibility of programming functions such as a self check and auxiliary food product and quality control timing operations.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide an improved cooking timer and method.
It would further be highly desirable to provide an improved cooking timer and method employing microcomputer controlled operation.
It would still further be highly desirable to provide an improved cooking timer and method allowing for the programming of self check and auxiliary food product and quality control timing.
It would still further be highly desirable to provide an improved cooking timer and method which utilizes independently operating long life switches.
It would still further be highly desirable to provide an improved cooking timer and method which compensates a food product temperature/time curve to a preset operational temperature point.
It would still further be highly desirable to provide an improved cooking timer and method which incorporates LCD displays.
It would still further be highly desirable to provide an improved cooking timer and method which decrementally displays the time remaining in a cooking cycle, thereby minimizing personal attention to a frying operation.
It would still further be highly desirable to provide an improved cooking timer and method which can selectively display the temperature of a cooking medium.
It would still further be highly desirable to provide an improved cooking timer and method which provides for an accurate test of fry pot recovery time.
It would finally be highly desirable to provide an improved cooking timer and method which can interface with automatic basket lifting equipment.